It has been noted that a conventional external fishline type fishing rod, wherein the fishline is exposed to the outside, exhibits several problems caused by this exposure. In order to overcome the problems of the external fishline type fishing rod, there have been proposed internal fishline type fishing rods such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. Sho. 56-127032 and Heisei. 4-248945. Each of the above internal fishline type fishing rods guides the fishline into the fishline path of a hollow fishing rod body in order to cause the fishline to come out of the distal end of the fishing rod body, thereby hiding the fishline from view.
This type of fishing rod is preferably provided with a fishline guider for introducing the fishline from a spinning reel into the fishline path of the fishing rod body. The fishline guider comprises an inclined fishline guide member which is mounted on the fishing rod body such that it communicates with the fishline path of the hollow fishing rod body through a longitudinal opening formed on the fishing rod body. In order to mount the fishline guider on the fishing rod body, the guider is positioned about the longitudinal opening of the fishing rod body in order to achieve the communication of the guider with the fishline path and, thereafter, this guider is fixed to the fishing rod body by bonding using an adhesive or by tightly winding thread on the guider together with a corresponding part of the fishing rod body. However, in order to produce the internal fishline type fishing rods having such fishline guiders, a highly skilled technique is required. Thus, the above fishing rods are not produced in commercial quantity.